


Valenetine Chocolates

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Sayaka Miki happens upon a mess of a kitchen in Mami's apartment. The culprit? Non other then Kyouko Sakura. With Valentines Day approaching. Kyouko thought she would make her own chocolates for someone special. But with Sayaka there to tease her. Will she be able to accomplish in cooking the perfect chocolates?
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt RP. Kaori, my co-rper on this story shall be missed with her retirement of role playing as Sayaka Miki. But this story will remain for all you dear little fans.

D’awww~ Making chocolates for ‘you know who’?~ How sweet~

Kyouko froze. She thought she would have the place all to herself. After all Mami had left a few hours ago.Giving Kyouko the perfect cover to sneak into the kitchen to use it. So hearing the familiar voice of one Sayaka Miki had caught her way off her guard. Kyouko turned her head to glance back at the blue haired girl a look of a child caught doing something they weren’t suppose to. “Wha…What the hell are you doing here?!” Kyouko asked recovering her normal bravado to the world looking pissed as always. Though given the situation. She probably looked more pissed at the mess she had made in the kitchen rather than being caught. Making chocolate was…tenacious. Normal people probably had no problem cooking such things. But for Kyouko who practically barely cooked in her life let alone make any kind of sweet, without Mami supervising was asking for trouble. But given the instructions she had got off Madoka to make the stuff didn’t seem too hard. Little did she know. 

The kitchen showed just how much of a terrible cook she was. The counters were covered in cocoa powder, chocolate chips, flour, butter and milk. Most seemed to have landed on the floor. Chocolate batter covered her face here and there. Somehow managing to her it in her hair and on her jacket. And upon further notice the ceiling. How she got it up there only God would know. Kyouko had indeed made a mess. A mess that could inflict a stern talking to and possibly punishment involving being ribbon tied to the ceiling from the home’s owner. Kyouko nervously turned around trying to conceal the bowl of her attempt at making something behind her back. She would need to come up with an explanation real quick. “It’s not what it look’s like…I just…wanted to make some for myself….cause Mami told me no..”the red head lied hoping Sayaka bought into the tale. The last thing she needed was to be teased about trying to do something out of her norm. Especially being teased by the one person she had a hate/like friendship.

As she supposed, the kitchen was a complete mess. Flour, butter, chocolate chips among other things were spilled through the floor and even part of the walls; And that dummy thought she could handle things on her own, yeah, Sayaka mused, shocking her head at Kyoko’s self-confidence, through she felt she couldn’t really judge her because she wasn’t the best cook either - something she wouldn’t admit of the redhead, knowing Kyoko she would start teasing her about it. Sayaka had to admit, however, that it was kinda sweet to see the normally tough red-haired girl going so far just to make chocolates for Mami - maybe she underestimated their bond a little too much. 

“What a coincidence, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day and you just start ‘practicing’ your cooking?, c’mon Kyoko, I’m not THAT stupid” This was the perfect occasion to give her payback for all the times she had teased her with her annoying remarks, “But for what I see, seems it isn’t working”.

Kyouko glanced away trying to think of a rebuttal but Sayaka had seen through her. “Shud up…”Kyouko said glaring at Sayaka trying to hide her embarrassment. Kyouko mentally cursed herself out. She could of just got Mami something. Or had attempted to do this sooner. Now she was stuck in a situation. “What the hell are you doing here anyways? Mami’s not even here!” Kyouko said trying to change the conversation.

“I just came to see Mami-san but when I saw she wasn’t here I supposed you would” crossing her arms while leaning against the wall, Sayaka looked at Kyoko exasperated “Anyway, since you failed at making chocolates what are you gonna do now? Will you try another kind of present?” She wasn’t particularly concerned about Kyoko’s problem, but she still was curious. Specially since it was the first time she saw her rival so dedicated in a task.  
“Maybe you should try with another gift, what about a hairpin or something like that?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well she’s not here obviously dummy.” Kyouko said crossing her arms defensively. Kyouko tsked a bit. Mami needed to change her rule on everyone could just come over when they felt like it. Excluding her of course. One time Homura and Madoka just walked in. And on that day Kyouko had been working up the nerve to tell Mami how important she was. Talk about a cockblock from their friends. Since then Kyouko kept to herself about anything. This was probably the only chance Kyouko had at doing something for the blonde. To not only show she deserved something back for all that she did. But for Kyouko to kind of repay her for stuff. After all the blonde letting her crash here at her place when she wanted was more than what anyone could repay. Given every time she did stay one of the other knuckleheads teased them saying at the rate Kyouko was always there should just move in together.

Kyouko raised an eyebrow at Sayaka. “Who said I failed at cooking!”Kyouko snapped stomping her foot. “I can make stuff!” Kyouko added. Sayaka was right though. Kyouko had to admit her attempt wouldn’t be up to standards Mami had when cooking. She had followed the instructions. So it shouldn’t have taken her a hard time stirring the mix which prompted most of the flung chocolate batter everywhere. Maybe she had missed something.

Kyouko gave Sayaka a look that would strike fear into anyone who didn’t know her. But since the two practically butted heads constantly. Sayaka seemed used to it by now. “I’m not making this for Mami…I told you I was doing it for myself.”Kyouko mumbled. Maybe she could keep up the lie a bit longer to throw the idiot off her right on the mark deductions on the matter. Kyouko would never admit to any of them, especially Sayaka she liked Mami. “Besides it’s none of your business so piss off..”Kyouko said. Kyouko tsked going to go back to her concoction of edible food when her boot stepped on a clump of chocolate batter on the floor. It all happened to fast. Kyouko slipping backwards landing on her butt. Her left foot kicking the cupboards under the counter. The bowl of her efforts rocking from the force of being moved. And finally the bowl tipping over landing on the redhead’s head with a thump. Kyouko sat there chocolate batter dripping from the bowl on to her. Okay God this is where you stuck her down with lightning and ended her here and now.

Sayaka could do nothing but facepalm at Kyoko’s excuses, seriously, did that tramp thought she was stupid or what? She found a way to take her vengeance by continuing teasing her.

“I knew you were selfish Kyoko, but never thought you were THAT selfish to make Valentine chocolates for yourself. Poor Kyoko is so lonely she’s her own Valentine” The blue-haired girl started to laugh at her own commentary. “Well, I take this as a little revenge for all the times YOU pissed me off.” Her mockery ceased as she saw the red-haired’s uncomfortable face, it seemed like she didn’t even wanted to try a fight with her.

“So, what if you go to Homura and ask her some receipts? She seems to know something about cooking, and besides you’re the only one aside Madoka who gets along with her.”

Kyouko balled her fists up. She was beyond pissed over all of this. Kyouko then relaxed her hands reaching up pulling the bowl from her head. If one could see past the chocolate batter covering her face they would see the fury the red head was holding back from standing and beating the shit out of Sayaka. Kyouko said nothing setting the bowl on the floor. She pulled her jacket sleeve up on her arm trying to rub some of the chocolate covering her face off, only to make it worse smearing it here and there. Kyouko then attempted to stand sliding her boot in the batter a bit. She finally caught her balance standing up batter falling to the floor with a splat as she stood. Kyouko seemed to dust herself off or more shove chocolate batter off her. She then reached up taking a big clump of batter out of her hair holding it in her hand. She seemed to examine it as if debating what to do with it. Kyouko then turned glancing back at Sayaka. She slowly turned careful not to slip again before walking up the the blue haired girl. Kyouko remained silent before smacking the chocolate batter in her hand at Sayaka’s face. To add insult to injury she smeared it against Sayaka’s face before dropping her hand. Kyouko had plenty more where that came from if Sayaka continued to run her mouth. “So what if it was for Mami! At least I tried! Can’t say much since you have no one to even give anything to!”Kyouko snapped.

“HEY! What the heck are you doing?!” Sayaka quickly cleaned her stained face with her hand and glared at Kyoko, even more pissed after her last comment, “Fine then! It’s not my problem if you end up making a mess out of a chocolate gift!” The bluenette then walked towards the entrance door and left Mami’s apartment, angry at the red-haired’s response, Gosh, what’s wrong with her? Well, at least now she knows how it feels to be annoyed. She admitted she may had gone a bit too far, but was it necessary to rub the chocolate on her face?


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouko tsked watching Sayaka storm out. Served her right for talking like that. But now Kyouko felt a little guilty for saying something in the heat of the moment to her. Oh well they could fight about it later. Kyouko glanced back at her mess. Even more guilt she had wasted potential food. Kyouko held her arm thinking how this whole attempt was stupid now. Sayaka may have been right to just get Mami something. But then again Kyouko giving something to Mami would prompt a billion questions on whether or not she stole it. Which she had wanted to avoid from the get go. Kyouko sighed heavy. She had a mess to clean up before Mami came back. Kyouko walked over the the cupboards looking for where Mami kept cleaning supplies. Finding a cleaning rag and some cleaning spray Kyouko sulked a bit. Kyouko started to clean the floor trying to do her best to get smeared chocolate off the floors. She had managed to get one spot done before looking annoyed as some batter from the ceiling fell down into that spot. “For fuck’s sake..”Kyouko swore. 

Kyouko now angrily started to clean. Hopefully she would have this done before Mami returned. She dared not think what the blonde would do if she discovered this scene. Kyouko’s ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. Had to be Sayaka again. Footsteps from the entryway towards the kitchen gave it away. Kyouko glared at the floor. Sayaka was back to rub shit back in her face again. The footsteps stopped just behind her and Kyouko didn’t feel like glancing back at the blue haired girl. “What? Back to tease me on my failed attempt to make Mami somethin’ for Valentines Sayaka?” Kyouko scoffed. “No. Sakura-san.” someone said. Kyouko froze. That was not Sayaka. Kyouko slowly turned her head her face paling when she saw Mami standing there arms crossed an upset look on her face. Kyouko’s eyed widened. “Fuck…” Kyouko said.

As Sayaka kept walking from the apartment, she kicked a small stone that was in the floor out of frustration. Something was telling her it would take her a long walk to chill a bit after her fight with Kyoko, both by a mix of anger and guilt: anger at the other girl’s reaction, and guilt for having teasing her enough to make her react like that; she didn’t even knew if she wanted to face her later.

So, she continued her pace until she found herself in the park, near the riverbank that lead to the school. The bluenette sat herself in the grass,   
accommodating her skirt to not feel the like it pinched her skin, and observed the picture she had in front of herself: the empty trees, whose flowers wouldn’t bloom until next month, the people walking with heart-shaped gift boxes, getting ready for Valentine’s Day, and some other dog that sat to rest near a tree. Sayaka just saw them with some melancholy…Valentine’s Day.…she wondered if it was right from her to buy something to Kyosuke, or it would make her feelings to obvious? Part of her feared his rejection…it would be better to continue pulling the friend facade as much as she could.

Then, her cellphone started to ring. To her surprise, it was Mami.

“Hi, Mami-san” after asking how she was, the blonde girl quickly told her to come back to her apartment, as they had a ‘couple of things’ to talk with Kyoko. Oh, man, she’s going to tell us off; despite her motherly appearance, Mami could be quite something when angry. Sayaka didn’t wanted to go, but to no disappoint her senpai, she headed again to her home and knocked the door waiting for an answer.

Mami answered the door looking somewhat disheveled. She cleared her throat sliding some of her hair back behind her ear. “Miki-san thank you… for coming back.” Mami said moving back to let Sayaka in. Once Sayaka was inside her apartment Mami headed back into her living area over to her table where she had tea set up. Mami glanced back and smiled offering Sayaka to join her before sitting down. Mami waited to Sayaka sat down before pouring her some tea in the cup she had placed for her. Mami smiled a bit doing so before sitting back in her seat. “I assume you’re aware of why I called you here.” Mami said taking a sip of tea from her cup glancing at her kitchen off to the side of the room still covered in chocolate batter. “I don’t mind if any of you come over…but making a mess such as this and leaving it like so, is not very nice of you.”Mami said eyeing Sayaka. “Some of you…lack courtesy to someones hospitality” Mami continued.

Mami took a sip of tea again glancing briefly to the ceiling above them where she had so neatly bound Kyouko to with her ribbons. Kyouko could not move a muscle with how tight the ribbons clung to her. Even the gag over her mouth was difficult to make a noise. Mami had been super over the top with her punishment. Kyouko was practically now a wall art piece.

But Kyouko seeing Sayaka back mentally laughed that she was next in this kind of punishment. Mami was ruthless when it came to correcting her behavior. Correcting Sayaka’s could be far worse. If Kyouko wasn’t gagged she probably would of laughed at the blue haired girl that she had sealed her fate coming back. But for now Kyouko was at the mercy of Mami’s ribbons.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sayaka entered in Mami’s apartment again at the later’s instructions, little she knew what expected her. Sure, she waited for a reprimand from the blonde’s part, but the image that appeared before her eyes was something that she really didn’t expected: Kyoko, tied with yellow ribbons, through the wall, she looked like some decoration piece in the living room, even her mouth was completely covered, making her unable to speak. The tone that Mami used as she shown her the red-haired girl all tied up gave Sayaka a chill that ran across her spine…and the way her amber eyes looked at her blue ones made the bluenette uneasy even more.

“Ma-Mami-san? What are you doing….?” A bad feeling was telling her she was going to receive the same punishment as Kyoko, or worse. “I can explain it…” She never thought that motherly and nice Mami would be so scary, and with the superiority of her powers over hers, she knew she was screwed.

Mami took a long slow sip of her tea before setting the teacup ever so neatly back on its matching plate. Mami’s once cheerful look was replaced quickly with a disproving one.

“You don’t need to explain yourself Miki-san. You girls will always end up in some kind of mess. It’s to be expected; Though I do wish you two got along better…”Mami said before trailing off. Mami sighed. 

“At any rate. I think the both of you cleaning up the mess together would be a good exercise to get along better. Unless you want to join Kyouko…”Mami added folding her hands into her lap.

Feeling cornered, Sayaka once again glanced at Kyoko, still tied against the wall, and then looked at Mami again. The thought of working alongside that impetuous brat was insufferable, but between that and receiving a worse punishment from her senpai, it was obvious which was the less painful choice, as at annoying as it was.

“Ok then, I’ll clean up the kitchen with Kyoko then.” The bluenette answered like a petty child who was ordered to do an unpleasant task.

“Wonderful.” Mami said with a smile. With a snap of her fingers the ribbons around Kyouko moved her towards the kitchen then vanished. Kyouko irked hitting the floor with a thud. “Kyouko…I expect you to help.”Mami said sternly eyeing the red head before reaching for her teacup taking a sip from it. Kyouko scowled glaring at Sayaka before getting to her feet. “Hurry up..” Kyouko snapped heading into the war zone once again. This day sucked. This was the worst day of her life. Well, there was another but the two didn’t compare. Not only did she fail at cooking. Failed to get Mami something for Valentines. But also felt hurt that Mami still didn’t say anything about what she said before she was hog tied to the ceiling and gagged til further notice. Mami acted like this was another one of her up to no good antics. And yet Mami had always been the first to see the good attempt Kyouko put into things and praise her even if they didn’t work out. But now it was completely different.

Kyouko was already starting to clean the floor again where she left off. Maybe Mami didn’t like Valentines Day. Maybe Mami already had someone for it. Kyouko was mentally coming up with scenarios as to why the older blonde didn’t say anything. Each one more hurtful to her feelings as the next. So what if their friends teased her on liking Mami. They really didn’t understand what was between the two. Kyouko glared down at the chocolate batter smeared floor. This was stupid. And to top it all off she had to work with Sayaka.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Kyoko fell into the floor, Sayaka turned up her sleeves and picked a cloth to start cleaning the kitchen walls, tainted in chocolate and other ingredients that the red-haired used. It was a relief that Mami’s wrath disappeared, otherwise, she wouldn’t had know how to counterattack. 

Still, she preferred to ignore the other girl as she rubbed the cloth against the walls, not knowing what to say to her. Knowing Kyoko, she may not accept her apology or throw at her some nasty commentary as she always did. It was rather awkward to have to clean the kitchen with the girl minutes after having a fight with her, but then that must had been Mami’s intention when she put them cleaning the mess together. 

After all the surfaces of the kitchen were clean, Sayaka turned for the first time at Kyoko, who was still struggling with the floor. She felt kinda sympathetic towards her, though she had yet to apologize and didn’t planned to do until the other girl were in a better mode. 

“Do you need help?” She asked half reluctantly. 

“Huh what?” Kyouko said as if coming out of a trace. No doubt her mind was else where. She hastily went back to work as if making up for lost time. “No..” she said after a while. Who knew chocolate batter and wood floors weren’t compatible with each other. Not that wiping the surface off was the trouble but the cracks in Mami’s floor was what the trouble was. Maybe if Kyouko upped her cleaning speed Sayaka would leave. She didn’t even want to look at the blue haired girl. Less Sayaka saw the hurt on her face from all of this. As soon as this damn floor was done she was gone. No need staying to hear Mami argue at her more. And right now hearing the blonde scolding her over something so stupid would probably end with some words said and the trek back to Kazamino. Kyouko got lost in her thoughts again stopping her cleaning to stare blankly at the floor. She dare not let any of them see how upset and hurt she was.

Even if the red-haired pretended to ignore her, Sayaka was perceptive enough to notice her upset expression. A pang of guilt hit her chest, she never thought Kyoko would be that sensitive, Guess now I’m the idiot here…still, knowing the other girl she felt words of apology wouldn’t be enough, she had to do something to compensate for her early actions, so she took another piece of clothing and knelt to the floor, despite Kyoko’s protest.

“I know this doesn’t makes up for what I said but take it as an apology if you want.”

Kyouko glanced at Sayaka taken aback. Usually Sayaka would just leave and that would be the end of it all. So this was kind of strange of the blue haired girl to ignore her and still do it anyway. Kyouko pouted a bit. She went back to wiping up more chocolate batter. “Thanks..”Kyouko mumbled low.

Mami smiled peering in on the two. A rare sight to see them actually working together instead of just doing a task on their own. But soon the two would be done and they would be back to their old antics. Mami frowned a bit. Well the thought crossed her mind but maybe it would work. Mami stepped into the kitchen with a smile. “You two almost done? I have something else I want you to do.” Mami said sweetly.

Kyouko looked annoyed this hell was just starting wasn’t it. “What now?” She growled.

“Well, since you two obviously can’t cook..” she said trying to sound as endearing as possible. But lets face it the two would be horrible wives someday if they couldn’t cook at all. “I think I should show you how to make chocolates.” Mami said.


	6. Chapter 6

She slowly let out a sigh of relief when Kyoko accepted her apology, at least the red-haired took it the right way instead of lashing out as expected of her. They spent the next minutes cleaning what remained of the tainted floor, and once the kitchen was sparkly and shiny as if nothing happened, Mami entered to announce a new chore for them. If Sayaka expected something from her senpai, it clearly wasn’t that.

“You–you’re going to teach us to make chocolates?” She supposed that as annoyed the older girl was with them, she wouldn’t help them with their early task, or rather, Kyoko’s early task; but then Sayaka remembered that Mami was like a mom, and as far as she knew - since her own mother was always at work - , moms got angry until you learnt your lesson and then they would spoil you or give you a hand in what you needed.

“Show us?” Kyouko repeated a bit confused. “What for you want another mess..”Kyouko gripped rubbing smeared chocolate off her face on to her jacket.

Mami smiled sadly. Of course Kyouko would be sore about the idea. But it would be a good thing in the end. “Won’t be a mess if you two follow my instructions. “Mami teased with a wink. 

Kyouko sighed heavy. “Whatever…”Kyouko muttered. “But first you’re going to have to put that jacket in the wash. Your practically covered in chocolate Kyouko.” Mami said using her motherly tone. “I’m fine..”Kyouko said sourly. But any further rebuttal that was issued by the red head was silenced. Mami took Kyouko by the hand leading her out of the kitchen to the bathroom. “We’ll be right back Sayaka!” Mami hollered heading on her way.

Kyouko sat on the side of the tub with a sour look as Mami rubbed her face with a wet cloth. “ I can do this myself…”Kyouko said before getting a face full of cloth. “You would just half-ass it and call it clean. “Mami said sweetly making sure to get Kyouko’s cheek.

Mami smiled once she was done. “There…I think I have something for you to change in if you want me to wash your clothes…how long’s it been since they were washed Kyouko?” Mami asked suspious Kyouko would lie to her. “Week…” Kyouko said. 

Mami sighed. “I’ll get you something…stay.”Mami said as if speaking to a dog before slipping out of the bathroom up to her room. Kyouko sighed annoyed. This was becoming the worst day in history for her.

Sayaka just waited as Mami and Kyoko left and leaned against the kitchen surface, looking at the floor that was so clean it almost sparkled. Thinking that it would take long for Kyoko to change and to Mami to wash her clothes, she went to the living room and sat, patiently. She was happy - although a bit perplexed - that her senpai chose to teach her and Kyoko how to make Valentine chocolates, but that brought her to a matter she was thinking about before returning back to Mami’s apartment: who would be her Valentine? Should she gather courage and gave them to Kyosuke? Part of her wished to do it, but another part feared his rejection.

“What if he doesn’t likes me back? Or if he has someone else?” She muttered softly while looking at her shoes; she had seen that lately Kyosuke had gottten closer to Hitomi, helping her with her piano technique and to arrange pieces for her to play, which made Sayaka anxious and also jealous, a feeling she hated to have, it made her felt like she was going against her own code of justice.

Thankfully, Mami’s voice made her quit of those thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

“That didn’t take too long.” Mami said walking into the living room with a cheerful face. She paused looking at Sayaka then back from where she had come from. 

“Kyouko are you coming?” Mami called a rather pleased look on her face. Kyouko took a few steps out into the living room with a flushed face. Mami’s choice in fashion was something Kyouko couldn’t wrap her head around. And to why the older girl had picked an outfit that looked like Kyouko had walked out of a cooking show. Was beyond her logic.Plaid pink and white dress and a white blouse top underneath made the red head stick out among the three of them. School uniforms were so plain after all. But looking at the red head one would find she did look rather cute. Despite her angry flushed face. The outfit did compliment Kyouko well but being that it was a tad baggy on her slender frame from that of Mami’s only made it more adorable to the blonde then she had intended.

Mami quickly covered her mouth keeping herself from giggling. Kyouko just looked too cute after all.

“I hate you….”Kyouko growled at Mami before eyeing Sayaka. “If you say ONE word I will kill you.”Kyouko threatened. “Kyouko you will behave do you hear me?” Mami warned that pleasant smile of hers fading quickly. Kyouko rolled her eyes hmph’ing at the both of them.

“Well I’ll go set up everything you two wait here..”Mami said before slipping into the kitchen to make sure she had enough ingredients left over from Kyouko’s experiment run.

Whatever Sayaka expected when Mami and Kyoko appeared in the living room, it certainly wasn’t to see the red-haired dressed all in white and pink, as if she came out exactly from a “Master Chef” type of show; and despite the bluenette’s intents to not chuckle, she couldn’t help but laugh hard at the sight.

“My God! This is just too crazy for words, hahahahaha. Who would had guess you had a girly side, eh Kyoko?” Not even Kyoko’s threats could stop her, it was like the most hilarious thing she had seen in the day “Hey, hey, don’t take it so bad, you actually look pretty good on it! I was just surprised!”

After Mami finished picking the ingredients and placing them over the kitchen’s table, she handled the two girls a couple of aprons, it was now time for the lesson.

“So, where do we start?”

“Coming Kyouko?” Mami asked. She didn’t need to see that the younger girl was probably fuming at the ‘torture’ she was enduring. But really if she had a second outfit having Sayaka wear that would probably make them both feel more into the spirit of cooking. Mami slid two bowls out on the counter one for Sayaka and the other for Kyouko.

Kyouko made it apparent she was not happy by stomping somewhat into the kitchen. Mami smiled nervously. “Alright you two get two cups of the cocoa powder and pour it into your bowls.” Mami instructed. Kyouko scooted over to the counter standing in front of her bowl. Waiting til Sayaka was next to her Kyouko shot her a look. “The second I’m out of this..your dead…”Kyouko hissed low. 

Mami cleared her throat causing Kyouko to start up the task of measuring out the cocoa powder. At least she knew how to measure things.

After the two girls had measured out the cocoa powder Mami handed over a stick of butter to each.” You just need ¾ cups of butter. And after throw it into the bowl then comes the best part. Mixing it all til it becomes a paste.” Mami said hoping the girls didn’t run into any problems yet.


	8. Chapter 8

As the blonde girl start giving instructions, Sayaka took the buttler and start calculating to put the right quantity and then start mixing it. Even if she was concentrated in her task, her eyes followed Kyoko as she was doing her own work, keeping an eye on her rival. Once the buttler and cocoa powder was mixed, Mami handled them the next instructions, and it what it seemed to be an eternity - at least for Sayaka -, it came the final phase of the process.

“I hope we did it right, what do you think, Kyoko?” She casually asked the other to compare her product with her own, “What about you, Mami-san? Are they ok for the next?”

Kyouko glanced at her bowl the at Sayaka’s and shrugged. Mami had practically dumb’d down the instructions for the both of them. And she had her eye on them like a hawk just in case one of them messed up at any point.

While Mami was busy at the stove heating the chocolate for it to be ready to make into chocolates. Kyouko crossed her arms looking annoyed. This process was far faster than what she had gotten of the others. But then again Mami practically could write a cooking bible of sweets since it was her passion.

“Kyouko I have some molds for the chocolate if you girls want to make them a bit special. That or the ice cube trays will have to be it.” Mami said stirring one of the pans on the stove. 

Mami had suggested they could just put it all together and make their own. But Kyouko threw a fit over having to do her part just to share it with the other girl.

“I guess…where are they?” Kyouko asked. “Bottom cupboard to your left. Though I do believe they are holiday themed…”Mami said mostly to herself thinking.

Kyouko rolled her eyes getting into said cupboard. Digging a little, Kyouko pulled out two mold sheets. One looking like it was intended for Easter with tiny bunnies and eggs. The other for Christmas with tree’s and ornaments. “Dibs on the bunnies..”Kyouko said before Sayaka could claim a molding sheet.

Seeing how Kyoko quickly claimed the bunny molds she wanted to use, Sayaka scowled, but instead of picking a fight with the red-haired, the bluenette continued to concentrate on her work, and picked a star-themed mold, which was the cutest she found leaving aside the Christmas-themed ones. Then, once she already did at least some twenty something examples of chocolate, Mami gave the order to put them in the freezer.

‘We must left them freeze for the whole night, so you either can come here tomorrow or pass the night here’ the blonde girl graciously replied ‘It’s a good thing tomorrow it’s Sunday’

Sayaka by her part didn’t had a problem with that, after all, as always, her parents were away in a business trip; however, she would do that as long she wouldn’t had to share the sofa with Kyoko, hell no!

“Good idea, Mami-san, but are you sure there’s enough space for the two of us?” She asked, hoping her wish would come true. “What about you, Kyoko?”

Kyouko filled the last of her molds not paying much attention. After the first three attempts she finally got the hang of it and focused on making the ‘perfect’ one. If she was being forced to do this while Mami watched she might as well try her best at it.

Handing her mold over to Mami to stick in the freeze Kyouko licked her fingers of any chocolate She wondered if Mami would let her lick off any on the utensils used. Hearing the chocolate would have to freeze over night Kyouko sulked a bit. She really didn’t want to stick around any further. Mami still hadn’t said anything to her about when she found her in her mess. And fearing this was Mami’s way of rejecting her attempt made her not want to be around the blonde in fear next her heart be broken from anything else.

“As soon as my clothes are done I’m outta here..”Kyouko said harshly. The mere thought of either one of them being around her right now made her ticked off.

“I wish you would stay..”Mami said sounding a little sad. The truth is she wanted the both of them to put whatever it was behind them. Now more than ever she could see the distance Sayaka and Kyouko had placed between themselves. Possibly the both could reconcile and the rest of the night be a pleasant sleep over. But also at some point Mami would have to pull Kyouko away to talk to her. Hoping the red head would reconsider. Mami started to clean up the kitchen a bit. Offering a chocolate covered spatula to Kyouko to enjoy. She handed another to Sayaka trying to not cause a jealous fight arise that Kyouko got to indulge in the after effects of cooking.

The trick seemed to work having Kyouko occupied a bit with food and tea later. Soon it was late and should Kyouko try to leave. Mami would advise against it being alone out in the dark when the weather was due to be cold tonight. Upon hearing the dryer buzz from the other room. Mami rose from her seat ushering Kyouko to follow to retrieve her clothing. Though she wasn’t exactly needed for the task it gave the perfect opportunity to speak to her. Mami just hoped Sayaka would be fine alone for a little while til they returned.


	9. Chapter 9

Being tired of all the cooking effort, Sayaka gladly accepted the chocolate covered spatela that Mami handled to her, with the coldness of February it was rather fitting for the night. Sitting in the sofa, the girl could see uneasiness on Mami’s face, as if her questions put her in an uncomfortable situation; that made the bluenette felt a little guilty. When Kyoko seemed to leave, she widened her eyes: did that girl preferred to spend the night outside when she had a comfortable place to sleep like Mami’s apartment? Seems like my apology wasn’t enough…now remorse returned to her, and she sighed. The girl was tempted to get into her feet and stop her rival, but as she was going to do that, her senpai asked her to wait, since she needed to talk with Kyoko in private. Hearing that was a relief for Sayaka and she nodded.

“Take your time, Mami-san. I’ll be waiting.”

The other girl smiled and then turned to talk with the red haired outside, so Sayaka continued drinking her chocolate and then laid in the sofa, allowing the warm of the drink and the softness of the furniture to invade her body and provoking a need for sleep. Indeed it was a good day, and a very tiring one; yet, the guilt over what happened with Kyoko didn’t allowed her to close an eye….she was convinced it was her earlier attitude what was driving away the red haired from the comfort of this shelter. Damn it Kyoko, why you couldn’t had just accepted my help? That was my apology!, Sayaka was filled both by annoyance and remorse because that girl, and she was trying to think about something to make up without telling her ‘I’m sorry’. There must had been a way, otherwise that stupid conscience of hers wouldn’t leave her alone.

Then an idea came to her mind, and the bluenette involuntary smiled.

She awoke early in the morning. 

Looking at the clock on her iphone, Sayaka saw it was 8 o’clock, WHAT?! Are you telling me I fall sleep and passed all the night?! Gosh, she must had really been tired yesterday. She was also covered in a warm blanket with floral designs - no doubt Mami did it. As the bluenette glanced at her side, she saw Kyoko, sleeping peaceful in the floor and rolled in a red blanket. So Mami convinced her, thank goodness. Otherwise, her plan would be ruined.

But that also represented an opportunity.

Since she was the only one awaken, she was the first one to see how perfect the chocolates were when she opened the freezer. Smirking, Sayaka walked to the living room again and started to shake Kyoko.

“Hey! Wake up! There’s something I have to show you!”


	10. Chapter 10

Pulling Kyouko away out of earshot of Sayaka. Mami sighed a little. Kyouko’s annoyed look on her face told her all she needed to know. Kyouko was cross with her and Sayaka. The exercise of doing something together with one another wasn’t exactly a permanent solution. But there was progress towards Sayaka and Kyouko being nicer to each other.

But that wasn’t why Mami had pulled the red head away. The truth of the matter had to do with what Kyouko said when she had come home. Kyouko wasn’t the type to make things for someone. If anything it was a rare sight Mami only got to see once. This being the second time.

“Kyouko um..”Mami began feeling her cheeks heat at the thought of what she was going to say. 

Kyouko arched an eyebrow. Mami pulling her aside normally meant a scolding. But this was entirely different. Standing in this get up made Kyouko feel uncomfortable specifically since it was just her and Mami. Alone.

“I want to apologize for tying you up. It was wrong of me to think you were just making a mess of things.”Mami said. 

Kyouko glanced off rubbing her right arm a bit. “I guess….from your point it would be I was…so I get it.” Kyouko said.

“But that really is no excuse. I should have more faith in you Kyouko. I want to but…your always doing something to make me rethink so.” Mami said frowning a bit.

“Guess so..”Kyouko mumbled.

Mami smiled. “From now on I’ll put more faith in you okay?”Mami asked.

Kyouko glanced at Mami. “Sure whatever.” Kyouko muttered.

Mami smirked. She turned her attention to the dryer pulling Kyouko’s now clean clothes out folding them nicely. Mami than handed them out to the red head. “All clean and nice and warm too.” Mami said cheerfully.

“Thanks…”Kyouko said taking her clothes from Mami. “Just set what you have on, Up on the washer. I’ll wash it with the other laundry later.” Mami said

“Alright..”Kyouko said sounding thankful to be out of the hellish outfit. Mami bit her lower lip a little before leaning forward on her toes. She leaned in enough to get Kyouko a small peck kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for thinking of making me something for Valentines.” Mami said before leaning away. Mami covered her mouth with her hand to keep her from laughing. Kyouko’s blushing face added with the outfit made her look far too adorable than one could be.

Mami blushed a little. “I get so many chocolates on Valentines you know? Half the time I just give them to others who need them more than I do. But that doesn’t mean I’ll give away yours. You put a lot of effort into them So I’ll be sure to try them when you give them to me.”Mami said walking around Kyouko. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay though?” Mami asked reaching up into a cabinet pulling out extra blankets.

Kyouko fidgeted. She was stunned Mami would do that.” I’ll ….stay….”Kyouko mumbled. Mami smiled brightly. “I’ll set up your stuff then.”Mami said carrying the blankets off to the living room.

Mami had kissed Kyouko. Well not directly but it sure made things a little bit better. Kyouko smiled. Today hadn’t gone to hell.

Changing out of her clothes and setting the hellish outfit on the washer Kyouko returned to the living room. One there Kyouko arched an eyebrow at Mami who quickly shushed her from making noise.

Sayaka had fallen asleep. Mami smiled gently pulling a blanket over the younger girl. She then picked up the dishes left behind carrying them to the sink.

Kyouko leaned over the couch and sure enough Sayaka was out cold. “Jeez you moron you could of at least stayed up…”Kyouko said low as to not wake her.

Helping Mami wash the dishes it soon became late.

Mami said her good nights to Kyouko before climbing the stairs to her room retiring for the night.

Kyouko turned off the lights before heading over to a spot on the floor where her blanket intended for her lay. She shook the blanket having it spread out before curling up on it getting comfy. As uneventful as it was today did tire her out rather quickly. Snuggling more into the blanket soon Kyouko found herself fast asleep.

-

Wincing at being shook Kyouko mumbled incoherent things. Whining at being woken up so early. “Whas…..Whas a maatta.”Kyouko asked rubbing her eyes looking to Sayaka as to why she was roused from her sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

“Shhh…don’t talk to low or you may awake Mami-san” It was important that Mami were asleep or at least didn’t see them, otherwise her plan wouldn’t work. “I have an idea”.

Taking a breath before elaborating, Sayaka looked at Kyoko directly at her eyes, a bit reluctantly, but determined.

“I know I was a bitch to you yesterday, and I’m really sorry for that. But don’t think I awoke you only for that, I want to make up for it. You wanted to make chocolates for Mami, didn’t you? Well, I just took a look to the chocolates and they got very good. Seriously you can check them yourself. So to get straight to the point: I want you to accompany me to the market, so you can chose a proper gift box for Valentine’s Day and handled them to Mami-san, gotcha?”

Without even wanting for the other girl to respond, Sayaka ran to the kitchen and, taking a plastic box for food, put some of the chocolates they had made from the freezer, not before tasting one of them to make sure they were right. Wow! They are delicious!, to be honest she didn’t expected them to be good, specially since it was her first time making Valentine chocolates, seems like Kyoko also had it on her…

Going to the living room with the box full of chocolates, she looked at Kyoko.

“So, you’re coming?”

Kyouko gave Sayaka a sleepy angry look. First she wakes her up. Then she shushes her. “What is it?” Kyouko asked quietly. She didn’t want to wake Mami either. A few times the blonde had been awoken by them when arguing and it didn’t turn out so well in the end. That was one thing Kyouko feared about Mami. When she was tired and woken up suddenly she was a demon in pursuit to silence what had woke her.

Leaning back from Sayaka’s forward staring at her. Kyouko felt uncomfortable for once.

Sayaka’s plan, though well thought out. Went right over the half asleep lance wielder’s head. Sayaka was not one to lie to Kyouko often. So she believe the girl when saying their finished cooking project had turned out alright. After all Mami had instructed them. Kyouko yawned big. Her eyes watering a little. “Sure…okay…”Kyouko said agreeing. 

Either way Mami had promised to try her chocolates. So Sayaka’s gesture to make giving them to Mami more special was a surprise to the red head.

Slowly standing to her feet Kyouko stretched her arms over her head. Her body making loud popping noises as she did so. “Let’s get a move on moron…” Kyouko said smirking a bit at the name. Though it might set the blue haired girl off as an insult. Kyouko was being sincere and playful with the word. It was her way of forgiving someone after all.

Instead of getting pissed at Kyoko’s words, Sayaka only smiled. That girl, so damn disrespectful as always…opening the door, the bluenette made a gesture so they could go outside, to the market near the apartment; Sayaka still holding the plastic box full of chocolates. They didn’t talked too much through their road there, and once they got there, Sayaka realized with relief there were still a couple of heart-shaped chocolate boxes for Valentine’s Day, despite that the day of love was yesterday. There was one pink, and other red, so she decided that Kyoko would pick the one which was more of her tastes.

“You’re lucky that there were two of each design.” 

She was somehow hesitant of buying one as well, since she wasn’t sure if gifting something to Kyosuke…only thinking on a potential rejection was enough for her to feel her heart trembling, so she didn’t bought anything. After Kyoko made her choice, Sayaka helped her pay for it and then they exited the market, to Mami’s apartment; however, in the middle of the path, the blue-haired girl stopped, and then took Kyoko by the wrist.

“Before we enter to Mami-san’s house, you need to put those chocolates into that box” Kneeling in the floor, Sayaka opened the box for food and then put the chocolates on the Valentine one, “See? Now you can properly give them to her!” Adding that happily while clapping her hands, she handled the heart box to Kyoko and then continued walking, until they were at the doors of Mami’s apartment.

“I’m gonna be waiting downstairs to give you two some privacy.” As she winked, the young knight gave Kyoko a strong slap in the back and then knocked the door loudly for her “Good luck!” and with those words, she walked to the first floor of the building, hoping to at least see something of the scene as soon as she heard Mami’s voice after opening the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Still sleepy from being woken early. Kyouko kept silent the journey with Sayaka. She was far to use to sleeping in til she wanted. Squinting her eyes once in a while at the bright yellow hell orb called the sun.

Reaching the market place and finding what they were there for. Kyouko was having a hard time picking between the two colors. On one hand pink was a color Mami favored. But the red one seemed more for the holiday. Finally narrowing it down to a game of Eeny Meanie Miny Mo Kyouko got the pink one figuring Mami would appreciate that one the best.

Content on her choice Kyouko smiled a little. Despite the roller coaster of a ride from yesterday she had to admit everything worked out in the end.

Arriving back at Mami’s place. Was when Kyouko started to get nervous about the whole ordeal. “What the hell you mean privacy?” Kyouko growled. Getting a slap to the back by Sayaka making her jerk forward clutching the box for dear life. Kyouko narrowed her eyes at the blue haired girl. Feeling ditched Kyouko was now starting to second guess on this. Nervousness was setting in. As soon as Mami opened the door; looking like she had been in the middle of preparing herself for the day. Kyouko handed out the box to the older girl keeping her eyes down. Her embarrassment apparent on her face.

Mami smiled delicately taking the box from the embarrassed lancer. “Kyouko you didn’t have to do all this..”Mami said. Kyouko fidgeted a bit. “It was an idea..”Kyouko said glancing towards where Sayaka had run off to. Mami slid the top of the box open looking at all the chocolates. “They turned out looking so good. I’m impressed.” Mami said before searching for one Kyouko made specifically. Finding a small bunny shaped chocolate Mami then plopped it into her mouth chewing it.

Kyouko glanced at Mami anticipating on the taste if it was good or bad. Even if Sayaka said they were good. Mami was the judge after all. Mami blinked looking a little surprised and Kyouko’s heart sank fearing the worst. “These turned out really well. And they taste good too.”Mami said delighted. Kyouko’s face lit up as she grinned. This defiantly turned out better than expected.


End file.
